Malam Pertama
by wen phantom14
Summary: Kou mengajak kencan adik bodohnya. Tapi dia bilang, kencan mereka 'tidak gratis'. Apa bayaran yang sang kakak minta? Rated-M! Warning inside!


"Kou _nii_!" teriakan melengking dari seorang siswa SMA berseragam biru tua menyapa telinga Kou. Sang empunya nama menoleh. Tangannya melambai ke arah si remaja. Matanya yang tertutup kacamata menyipit, mengimbangi senyumnya yang mengembang. Bibirnya melantunkan suara lembut memanggil balik nama si siswa.

Kengo mengatur napasnya sejenak akibat berlari dari sekolah hingga taman tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu. Hari ini dia sendirian, tanpa Akira, Shirogane, maupun Aya. Kou yang memintanya untuk bertemu berdua saja.

Sebenarnya, Kengo dan Kou sudah merubah hubungan mereka dari adik-kakak menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Kou sendiri bingung mengapa perasaan sukanya menjurus pada sosok pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri, namun ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ketika ia bersentuhan dengan Kengo, ada sesuatu yang berdesir dalam dadanya, berasa ribuan kupu-kupu terbang dalam perutnya, membuat ia ingin lebih menyentuh remaja tanggung itu.

Kengo pun tak mengerti. Ketika sang _kakak_ mengungkapkan perasaannya, dia hanya bisa menatap bingung. Awalnya malah dia mengira Kou sedang sakit parah sampai menyatakan cinta padanya—mengingat orang-orang sekelilingnya-bahkan Kou selalu membodoh-bodohinya. Tapi ketika Kou merampas ciuman pertamanya untuk membuat Kengo mempercayai perasaannya, pemuda bersurai pirang itu hanya sanggup mengangguk, menyetujui hubungan baru mereka.

"Kou _nii_ , kenapa hari ini minta bertemu di taman? Kenapa tidak di tempat Master, seperti biasa?" tanya Kego sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang sama dengan Kou. Sang kakak merenggangkan tangannya, meletakkannya di sandaran bangku, ingin merengkuh tubuh di sampingnya, tapi akal sehatnya masih berjalan. Mereka di tempat umum.

" _Naa_ , Ken. Apa kau mau kencan denganku hari ini?" bukannya menjawab, Kou malah balik bertanya.

"Kencan?" Kengo membeo dengan wajah bodohnya.

Tanpa mendengarkan persetujuan dari pacarnya, Kou mengambil tangan Kengo, menggenggamnya. Sedikit menarik pemuda itu, Kou berdiri dari duduknya lalu melangkah pergi. Kengo menurut dengan protesan yang tak diindahkan.

###

Disclaimer Kaili Sorano

Pair : Kou x Asamura Kengo

Warning : Yaoi, Male x Male, maybe OOC, typo (s), terselip bahasa Jepang, nado nado.

###

Alasan Kou memanggil Kengo dan bertemu berdua saja di tempat yang tak biasa tak lain dan tak bukan hanya untuk mengajak Kengo kencan. Pasalnya, selama tiga bulan mereka menjalin hubungan, belum pernah sekalipun mereka ditinggalkan berdua.

Jangan berharap pada Kengo untuk meminta pada Kou agar mereka berduaan saja. Malah yang ada, Kengolah yang tak mau lepas dari Akira dan berakhir Akira dan Shirogane selalu ada di antara mereka. Apalagi, bila mereka bertemu di tempat Master.

Sejujurnya, Kou merasa frustasi. Ayolah, Kou itu pria normal dan sehat. Mana ada pria sehat yang bisa biasa saja saat orang yang paling dicintainya ada di sampingnya, apalagi dengan tanpa sadar—karena Kengo itu bodoh—menunjukkan ekpresi yang seakan meminta ingin digarap di tempat.

Pernah sekali Kou hampir mengerjai pemuda itu di Bar Still, saat sang pemilik masih asyik melayani pelanggannya dan Kou membawa Kengo ke kamar mandi dengan alasan minta diantar karena dia sedang mabuk. Kengo dengan sukarela memapah kekasihnya. Hingga saat pintu kamar mandi terturup—setelah Kou menggeretnya masuk, bibir Kengo langsung dibungkam tanpa permisi.

Kengo meronta, tentu saja. Tapi apalah daya, dari segala segi pun Kou lebih kuat darinya. Ia hanya mampu meremas kemeja bagian depan yang dipakai Kou saat oksigen menghilang dari paru-parunya. Kakinya lemas saat Kou melepaskan pagutannya. Wajahnya yang memerah dapat ditangkap dengan jelas oleh iris ungu sang pria yang lebih tua. Begitu pula dengan tatapan matanya yang sayu, tak fokus menatap Kou.

" _Nande omae wa konna ni kawaii darou_?" bisik Kou di telinganya. Ia menjilat telinga Kengo. Mengulumnya untuk membuat remaja itu semakin tak berdaya. Tapi, Kou salah perhitungan. Bukannya semakin menurut pada permainan pria dewasa di depannya, Kengo malah seakan tersadar dari bengongnya. Secepat kilat ia mendorong tubuh besar Kou. Walau tidak bisa membuat jarak yang berarti, tapi cukup untuk membuat Kou menghentikan kegiatannya. Pemuda bersurai gelap itu menatap lurus pada mata Kengo yang menampakkan kekhawatiran.

"Ken.."

"Kou _nii_ , mabukmu parah sekali. Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Biar aku katakan pada Master," cerocos Kengo tak membaca situasi. Kou berkedip dua kali. Sampai akhirnya otaknya berhasil membuat satu kesimpulan : _kenapa aku bisa lupa kebodohan Kengo! Kenapa kau bisa tidak sadar kalau aku hanya pura-pura mabuk!_ Baka yarou!

Pernah juga Kou berhasil mengundang Kengo sendirian ke rumahnya. Dengan polosnya anak itu mengangguk saat Kou bilang ingin bertemu dengannya nanti malam. Begitu tiba di kediaman Kou, Kengo tak merasa aneh saat kakaknya itu duduk di sampingnya, dan tiba-tiba merentangkan tangan di belakang punggungnya, berlagak menyandar pada sandaran sofa. Ia hanya sedikit terkejut saat tangan yang merentang di belakangnya perlahan-lahan menyapa pundaknya. Ia melihat Kou heran, tapi sang lelaki tak mengatakan apapun.

Mereka diam. Kou bungkam. Kengo bingung, namun juga tak bersuara. Tak lama, tangan yang singgah di pundaknya mengeratkan pegangannya, menariknya pelan, menghabisi jarak yang ada di antara mereka.

Tak sampai satu menit pundak mereka saling bersentuhan. Kau masih mendekatkan kekasihnya hingga kepala Kengo jatuh di dadanya.

" _Anoo_ , Kou _nii_.." suara Kengo tak dipedulikan. Tangannya turun dari pundak menuju lengan dengan rabaan halus, membuat Kengo sedikit menggeliat karena sensasi yang tak biasa. Setelahnya tangan Kou singgah ke perutnya, membuat Kengo berada dalam dekapannya.

Semakin tak mengerti dengan tindakan Kou, Kengo mendongak, menatap ke arah iris ungu yang tertutup kacamata. Kou menyeringai. Posisi kepalanya ia turunkan hingga bibirnya dapat berbisik di telinga adiknya.

"Ken.." suaranya berdesir lembut. Kengo tak menyadari warna jambon singgah di pipinya, ia hanya merasakan panas tiba-tiba menjalar di wajahnya.

Kali ini, bibir Kou semakin turun untuk meraup milik Kengo. Pemuda itu tak berontak. Matanya terpejam menikmati. Ciuman itu tak lama. Kou segera menjauhkan wajahnya. Ibu jari tangannya yang bebas menyentuh bibir Kengo.

"Ken.. buka mulutmu," ujarnya.

Remaja yang sering dipanggil Ken oleh kekasihnya itu menurut. Dua belah bibirnya membuka, memberi akses kepada pria dewasa di depannya untuk memasukkan lidah ke dalam rongga hangatnya.

Daging kenyal Kou menari. Merasakan hangatnya mulut Ken-nya tercinta. Ia mengabsen deretan gigi Kengo, meraba langit-langit mulutnya lalu mengajak indra pengecap Ken untuk berdansa.

Ken melenguh. Suaranya terbungkam. Ia hanya mampu mengerang. Tangannya meremat kaos yang dipakai sang kakak. Saat oksigen menjadi kebutuhan utama, Kou menjauhkan wajahnya, menciptakan benang saliva yang menyambungkan lidak mereka.

"Kou _nii_ ," erang Kengo dengan suara lemah. Pemilik surai pirang itu menatap dengan mata sendu.

"Kou _nii_ , aku..."

"Katakan apa yang kau mau Ken. Akan kukabulkan apapun untukmu," bisiknya menggoda.

"Kou _nii_ , aku.. lapar.." ucapnya seiring dengan perutnya yang berbunyi.

Kou bergeming di tempat. Lima detik berlalu tanpa gerakan. Ia bahkan yakin bahwa selama lima detik itu ia menahan napas. Hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dalam batin.

 _Ya Tuhan! Seberapa bodoh Ken sampai tidak bisa membaca situasi!? Please, sayang, aku juga lagi lapar dan ingin memakanmu, tahu!_ Jerit batin Kou nista.

###

Kou menghela napas saat ingatan menyedihkan itu melintas di benaknya. Ia menghela napas lelah yang menarik perhatian Kengo yang masih ditariknya.

"Kou _nii_ , kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan kepolosan yang luar biasa. Kou kembali membuang napas lelah. Pemuda yang ditarik hanya menelengkan kepala, bingung.

Langkah kaki Kou terhenti di depan sebuah gedung bertingkat satu dengan tulisan _cinema_ yang dicetak kapital di atasnya. Kengo menatap bangungan itu dengan pandangan heran. Ia lalu melihat pada Kou.

"Kou _nii_ , untuk apa kita di sini?" tanyanya.

"Menurutmu orang datang ke bioskop untuk apa, Ken?" balas Kou.

"Hmm.. menonton film?" siswa SMA itu menjawab dalam bentuk kalimat tanya. Kou _sweetdrop_ di tempat. _Kenapa kau harus menggunakan kalimat tanya pada jawaban yang sudah pasti,_ baka!

"Benar."

"Jadi, kita akan menonton film?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, sayang.." Kou menjawab dengan sedikit kedutan di pelipisnya. _Anak ini..._

"Oke! Kalau gitu aku mau nonton hmm... Live Actionnya _Assasin Classroom_!" ujar Ken semangat. Kou lunglai seketika. _Please,_ Kou mengajaknya ke sini untuk menonton film yang tidak banyak penggemarnya. Tangan Kou ingin meraba kemana-mana dalam kegelapan, tahu! Dan Kengo malah ingin menonton film yang sedang diminati saat ini?! _Hell no!_

Tapi otak Kou tersadar. Meskipun mereka menonton film yang sepi pengunjung, besar kemungkinan Kengo malah bertanya, "Kau kenapa Kou _nii_ , sejak tadi memegangku terus? Apa Kou _nii_ takut?" dan berakhir dengan adik bodohnya itu malah menggodanya habis-habisan. Dia juga tidak mau itu terjadi.

Sudahlah, lagi pula sudah kusiapkan yang lebih, batinnya.

Jadi, menuruti permintaan sang terkasih, Kou melangkahkan kakinya memasuki antrean. Kengo mengekor dengan raut bahagia. Tangannya yang sedari tadi masih digenggam Kou, membalas genggamannya, menautkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela milik Kou. Tanpa sadar, hati Kou sedikit menghangat. Ia terharu, ternyata Kengo bisa romantis juga~

Mereka masuk ke dalam teater film lima menit sebelum pemutaran dimulai. Sebungkus popcorn dan cola dingin ada di tangan masing-masing. Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk yang mereka pesan, keduanya meletakkan es mereka di bagian pegangan kursi dan menyamankan diri dengan popcorn di pangkuan.

Film berlangsung selama dua jam kurang. Kengo menikmati apa yang di tontonnya, berbagai ekspresi keluar saat melihat adegan-adegan yang ditayangkan. Terkadang ia ikut berteriak bersama penonton lain saat ada adegan yang menarik. Kou sendiri menikmati apa yang ia lihat—wajah kekasihnya yang berganti-ganti ekspresi. Di akhir film, saat penonton lain sibuk meninggalkan kursi mereka sambil mengungkapkan kesan atas film itu, Kou mencuri sebuah ciuman dari pipi tembam Kengo.

"Ayo keluar," ajak si raven.

Dengan wajah yang tak ia sadari sudah bersemu merah, si _blonde_ mengangguk.

Saat keluar, malam sudah turun. Terangnya sinar matahari sudah berubah menjadi sinar dari lampu-lampu neon di sepanjang jalan dan lampu kendaraan. Keduanya melangkah menjauh dari pintu keluar bioskop.

"Ken, ayo makan," ajak Kou. "Aku yang traktir," lanjutnya.

Seketika mata Kengo berbinar. Ditraktir? Oke sajalah!

" _Maji!? Yatta!_ " riang remaja pirang itu.

Langkah mereka semakin menjauh dari gedung tempat mereka menonton film. Kou kembali mengambil tangan Ken, namun kali ini bukan menyeretnya. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan.

Kou menghentikan kakinya di depan sebuah bangunan yang cukup tinggi dengan dekorasi yang lumayan mewah. Lampu neon di pintu depan dan plang namanya terkesan klasik namun indah. Kengo mendongak menatap bangunan setinggi 10 tingkat itu. Wajahnya yang biasa berekspresi bodoh terlihat makin bodoh. Mulutnya melongo takjub dengan kemewahannya.

"Huwaaahh.. hebat sekali! Hotel ini dengan mansion Haruka luasan mana, ya?" gumamnya yang masih bisa sampai ke telinga Kou.

"Daripada kau mempertanyakan hal seperti itu, kenapa kau tak bertanya untuk apa aku membawamu kemari?" Kou menyeringai.

Kengo kembali melihat Kou. Ekspresi bingung tertoreh di wajahnya. Ia lalu teringat. Oh iya? Bukannya Kou _nii_ ingin mentraktirnya makan?

"Oh iya? Bukannya Kou _nii_ mau mentraktirku makan? Kok kita malah ke hotel?" Ia bertanya polos.

"Ikut saja."

Kou menuntunnya masuk. Mereka langsung menaiki lift menuju lantai 5. Dibawanya si remaja ke restoran yang disediakan di hotel itu. Mereka duduk di salah satu meja yang sejak awal sudah direservasi oleh pria yang lebih tua. Tempatnya berada di dekat jendela yang menyajikan pemandangan kota.

"Wohooo.. _sugee!_ " si pirang kegirangan. Ia sampai menempelkan wajahnya ke jendela kaca untuk melihat kemerlap lampu kota.

"Kou _nii_ , kenapa kau mengajakku makan di tempat semewah ini?" tanya Kengo akhirnya setelah mereka selesai memesan makanan.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang, kita 'kencan' hari ini." Kou menyesap air mineral yang baru saja diantar pelayan yang menanyakan pesanan mereka.

Mendengar jawaban itu, raut wajah Kengo terlihat semakin bahagia. Senyumnya lebar dengan warna _pink_ yang baru saja singgah di kedua pipinya.

"Tapi Ken, kencan ini tidak gratis." Senyum lembut si raven berganti menjadi seringaian. Ia yakin Kengo tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataannya. Tapi ia juga tak bermaksud menjelaskannya. Saat Kengo hendak menanyakan lebih lenajut, makanan yang mereka pesan tiba.

"Mari makan." Kou sengaja mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

###

Perut kenyang. Hati senang. Itulah yang dirasakan Asamura Kengo, siswa kelas 2 SMA yang masih berusia 16 tahun. Ia menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sudah melahap makanan enak _plus_ mahal traktiran kakak tercintanya. Raut bahagia tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Mulutnya terus menggumamkan 'enak sekali makanannya' yang membuat Kou tak bisa memalingkan mata dari wajah manis itu.

"Hoaamm..." uapan itu berasal dari Kengo.

"Habis makan, aku jadi ngantuk. Ayo pulang Kou _nii_ ," remaja itu bersiap berdiri dari duduknya namun urung saat pergelangan tangannya dicekal oleh sang pria berusia 25 tahun.

"Ada apa?"

"Kalau kau ngantuk, tidur saja di sini."

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah memesan kamar untuk menginap malam ini. Kalau kau mau, menginap saja di sini."

"Eh, yang benar!? Asyiiikk! Aku belum pernah tidur di hotel mewaaaahh!" Kengo berseru girang hingga tak menyadari seringai Kou semakin lebar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo naik."

Kou berjalan di depan. Kengo mengikuti di belakang. Keduanya menaiki lift. Lantai tujuannya adalah lantai 8. Kou memasukkan kunci digitalnya pada kamar bernomor 2010.

Begitu pintu kembali tertutup, Kengo langsung melesat masuk. Dilepaskannya sepatunya sembarangan. Dia berlari ke dalam dan mendapati sebuah kasur berukuran _king_ dengan sebuah nakas di samping kanan tempat tidur. Di atasnya terdapat lampu tidur berbentuk bunga lili. Ia juga melihat sebuah pintu yang ia yakini sebagai kamar mandi. Sisanya tak ia perhatikannya. Dia lebih memilih menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk di tengah ruangannya. Dia bergulung-gulung seluas ranjang yang ada, hingga sebuah suara menghentikannya.

Dilihatnya sang pemanggil sedang meletakkan kacamatanya di atas nakas. Dilihatnya pula Kou tengah melepas jas yang selalu melekat di tbuhnya, menyisakan sebuah kemeja berwarna gelap. Kacamata yang selalu menutupi iris _violet_ nya pun sudah tak lagi menggantung. Matanya mengikuti pergerakan Kou yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya, hingga Kou ikut naik ke atas ranjang, lebih tepatnya ke atas tubunya.

Mata coklatnya bersirobok dengan iris ungu sang raven ketika mereka saling berhadapan. Tubuh mereka hampir berhimpitan karena Kou masih menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ko.. Kou _nii_.." pemuda itu tiba-tiba gugup. Ia merasa pandangan yang tengah dilayangkan kakaknya itu berbeda dari biasanya.

Kou memutus tatapan mata mereka, mengalihkan kepalanya ke sisi kanan kepala Ken. Membisiskkan sesuatu dengan suara lirih yang membuat si remaja yang di bawah merasakan desiran aneh.

"Ken.. aku masih lapar..."

"Ka.. kalau begitu.. K.. Kou _nii_ pesan makanan la.."

"Aku tak ingin makanan," balasnya. Kali ini Kou kembali mengangkat wajahnya hingga keduanya kembali bertatapan.

"Aku ingin kamu.."

"Eh?"

Keterkejutan Kengo menjadi keuntungan bagi Kou yang langsung menutkan bibir mereka dan melesakkan lidahnya. Kengo terperanjat namun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya mampu melepaskan protesan dalam bentuk erangan yang tertahan. Tangannya menarik-narik kemeja bagian belakang Kou, berusaha merarik pria yang lebih besar darinya untuk menjauh.

Kou menjauhkan wajahnya sebentar, melihat sekilas Kengo yang kehabisan napas. Tapi ia langsung memagut kembali milik Kengo, belum puas hanya dengan ciuman yang baru saja diberikannya.

Ken semakin merasa sesak. Ia tak bisa bernapas membuatnya menarik kemeja Kou semakin kuat. Si raven akhirnya melepaskannya. Diperhatikannya wajah Kengo yang memerah dengan lidah yang sedikit keluar dari rongga hangatnya, masih menyisakan saliva yang baru saja mereka campur dalam perang lidah.

Kou tak bisa lagi menahan libidonya. Ia bersiap menyerang kembali sang kekasih saat Kengo memanggil namanya dengan suara yang hampir berbisik.

"Kou _nii_.. ini.."

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan... 'kencan' kita tidak gratis."

Kengo terdiam. Matanya terbelalak. Mungkin akhirnya mengerti apa maksud sang kekasih.

"Apa kau akan menghentikanku?"

"Eh?"

"Aku mengingkanmu, Ken. Aku ingin menjadi satu denganmu."

"Kou _nii_.." Kengo tak mampu membalas. Hanya nama kekasihnyalah yang meluncur pelan dari mulutnya. Ada rasa sesak yang tak nyaman di dadanya dan entah kenapa perasaan 'aku harus mendapatkan Ken malam ini' perlahan luntur. Mungkin karena Kennya tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang bergetar, begitu pula dengan tubuh di bawahnya yang lebih mungil darinya yang juga tengah gemetaran.

"Kau.. tak mau?" Kou merasa tak ingin menyakitinya. _Menjadi sebesar inikah sayangku padamu, Ken?_

"Aku.." Ken berpaling. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, kemanapun asalkan bukan iris violet yang menatapnya dengan kesungguhan dan kasih sayang. Kou masih menunggu.

"Tapi.. aku.. aku tak tahu bagaimana melakukannya.." jawaban Kengo pada akhirnya, yang ditelinga Kou mengindikasikan persetujuan hingga membuat sang pria mengembangkan senyum lembut.

"Serahkan padaku.. aku akan menuntunmu."

Kengo membalas dengan anggukan kecil. Kali ini ia sadar bahwa wajahnya tengah memerah seperti udang rebus.

###

Kou membawa tangan Kengo untuk melingkar di lehernya sebelum menyentuh belahan bibir Kengo dengan miliknya. Kengo memejamkan mata, mengikuti apapun yang akan dilakukan kakaknya. Kou mengetuk bibir sang adik dengan lidahnya, secara langsung mengisyaratkan Ken membukakan mulut untuknya. Kengo menurut. Ia mengernyit kaget saat merasakan hangatnya lidah Kou di dalam mulutnya, tapi selanjutnya ia hanya mampu mengerang saat daging kenyal itu lagi-lagi menginvasi rongga hangatnya.

Saliva yang tercampur mengalir turun di sisi mulut Kengo. Tangannya meremat surai raven Kou, mengindikasikan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Kou masih tak menghentikan kegiatannya, sampai tarikan di rambutnya semakin kuat karena Kengo yang kehabisan oksigen.

Mulut yang saling terlepas disatukan oleh seutas saliva yang menggantung dari lidah masing-masing. Kou tak mengambil jarak yang jauh saat memisahkan wajah mereka. Napas panas Kou masih dapat Kengo rasakan di wajahnya, begitu pula napas Kengo yang tersengal-sengal dapat Kou rasakan menerpa wajahnya.

"Bernapaslah dari hidung, Ken.. aku ingin menciummu lebih lama."

Kou kembali memajukan wajahnya. Kali ini Kengo menyambutnya dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka, mempersilahkan kakaknya untuk langsung memasukkan daging kenyalnya ke dalam mulutnya.

Kengo mengerang, desah kenikmatannya tertahan. Ia mengikuti kata-kata Kou untuk bernapas dengan hidung di sela ciuman panas dan basah yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Tangan Kou mulai bermain. Ia menarik naik kaos hijau Kengo hingga puting susunya terlihat. Tangannya kembali turun, menyentuh permukaan perut Kengo dengan telapak tangannya. Mengusapnya perlahan, Kou bisa merasakan erangan kegelian Kengo di dalam mulutnya.

Kou melepaskan pagutannya saat membawa tangannya naik untuk mengelus-elus dada Kengo dengan belaian sehalus bulu. Matanya menatap wajah Kengo yang memerah dengan kabut napsu menyelubungi iris coklatnya. Kengo merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang di setiap belaian yang Kou berikan.

Sang raven memutuskan pandangannya. Ia memejamkan mata saat mengecup leher jenjang si blonde. Kengo memalingkan wajahnya, memberi akses kepada Kou untuk lebih menikmati leher jenjangnya, menjilat, menyesap, mengigit, meninggalkan bercak merah di leher tanpa noda itu.

Mulut Kengo tak dapat mengucapkan kata lain selain desahan dan nama sang kakak. Suaranya semakin mengeras saat tangan Kou memainkan tonjolan kecoklatannya, disusul dengan lidah yang ikut bermain di tonjolan lainnya. Raba, putar, cepit, tarik. Kecup, jilat, hisap, gigit.

"Aah.. Kou.. nii~ngh.."

Kengo melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari seprai di bawahnya, berganti pada surai-surai gelap dang raven ketika Kou mengganti kegiatan mulutnya dengan membuat jejak saliva dari dada Ken menuju perut. Berhenti di pusar Kengo dan memainkan lidahnya di sana membuat Kengo merakasan geli.

"Ahaha.. ahh.. ya.. yada.. Kou nii.. hah.."

Kou menyeringai. Kali ini ia menghentikan apapun yang keluar dari bibir Kengo dengan memainkan bola-bola di bawah milik Kengo yang sudah menegak dengan cairan precum yang mengalir keluar. mulutnya beralih menjilat ujung perpanjangan Kengo sebelum memasukkan semuanya ke dalam mulutnya.

Kengo melenguh merasakan hangat melingkupi miliknya, berlanjut dengan suara desahan bertubi-tubi saat Kou menunjukkan tekniknya. Kengo hanya mampu pasrah. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain meremat helaian hitam Kou, merasakan kenikmatan mendera tubuh _virgin_ nya, serta mengeluarkan suara-suara erotis yang mampu membangkitkan libido dan adik sang kakak.

Kengo keluar saat Kou menghisap kuat miliknya setelah puas bermain-main dengan perpanjangannya.

###

Suasana di kamar hotel itu terasa panas. AC yang sejak awal sudah menyala seakan tak memberikan efek apapun pada kamar yang hanya bercahayakan lampu tidur di atas nakas. Ranjang yang awalnya tertata rapi, terlihat berantakan dalam keremangan itu, dengan dua pria yang tengah melakukan adegan panas di atasnya.

Yang bersurai pirang dengan pinggul terangkat ke atas menyandarkan kepalanya secara miring di atas bantal, mencoba meraih oksigen di sela-sela rintihan kenikmatannya. Sedangkan yang tengah memegang erat pinggul si pemuda agar tetap terangkat sembari memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya sendiri, mencurahkan tenaganya di setiap hentakan yang ia lakukan.

Kengo merasa tak kuat lagi. Kedua tangan yang ada di sisi badannya meremat seprai ranjang sekuat tenaga, mengaliran sengatan-sengatan kenikmatan yang melanda tubuhnya, yang tak lain berasal dari hentakan-hentakan yang dilakukan oleh pria di belakangnya. Mulutnya terbuka dengan saliva mengalir di ujung bibirnya. Suara lenguhan mengalir terbata dari sana.

"K.. Kou.. _nii_.. ngh.. aku.. ngah.."

"Keluarlah," Kou mencoba menekan suaranya agar tak mendesah.

" _I.. ku.. iku.. aah.._ aah.."

Kengo melepaskan kenikmatannya, menyembur perut dan dadanya, serta seprai di bawahnya. Kou mempercepat gerakannya saat otot-otot Kengo mengencang, mengapit miliknya dalam kenikmatan. Dengan beberapa hentakan, ia akhirnya mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam kekasihnya.

Kengo melenguh merasakan hangat dalam perutnya. Ini pengalaman pertamanya dan ia tak menyangka akan mendapat kenikmatan sehebat ini. Tubuhnya menyentuh ranjang ketika Kou melepaskan miliknya dan merebahkan diri dalam posisi miring di samping Kengo. Mereka saling bertatapan. Tangan Kou naik membelai surai pirang kekasihnya yang basah karena kringat. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya, meunjukkan rasa sayang sekaligus kepuasan. Kengo membalas senyumannya. Badannya perlahan bergerak, mendekat pada Kou. Kepalanya ia tempelkan pada dada Kou.

Entah apa yang merasuki Kennya, Kou merasakan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada dada bidangnya. Terkejut, ia menatap Kengo yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya. Kou menyeringai.

"Menyukai kegiatan baru kita, Ken?"

Suaranya membuat Ken berhenti, ia mendongak. Iris coklatnya yang berkabut bersirobok dengan warna ungu Kou yang tersenyum. Pelan, kepala itu mengangguk.

"Kou _nii_.. rasanya.. tubuhku semakin panas.." ucap Kengo.

"Aku akan menyembuhkanmu."

Kou pun mendapatkan ronde keduanya.

###

Kelopak mata itu mengerjap saat matahari sudah tinggi di langit sana. Penglihatannya yang masih buram perlahan menjadi jelas. Sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah tidur meringkuk di depannya menyapa iris _violet_ nya saat dirinya sudah sudah sepenuhnya. Segera, senyum terkembang di wajah tampannya. Mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan—mereka lakukan—kemarin malam membuat pria berusia 25 tahun merasakan hangat di dadanya.

Dikecupnya pucuk kepala _blonde_ itu dengan sayang, kemudian menarik tubuh tanpa busana itu semakin mendekat ke dalam dekapannya.

" _Aishiteru, Ken.._ " Ia kembali menorehkan kecupan di dahi.

"Ngh.."

Mungkin merasa terganggu dengan apa yang baru saja pria itu lakukan, Kengo mengerang. Kelopak matanya perlahan membuka, menampakkan iris coklat yang tak fokus. Kou tersenyum, ingin Kengo menyambut paginya dengan melihat senyuman manis darinya.

" _Ohayou_ ," sapa Kou. Kali ini ia memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Kengo yang sedikit membengkak—akibat ciuman dan pagutan liar nan basah yang ia berikan semalam.

"K..K..Kou _nii_!" Kengo sedikit menaikkan suaranya ketika peglihatannya tak lagi buram dan dengan jelas memantulkan wajah Kou _nii_ -nya yang semakin tampan dengan senyum lembut yang mengembang. Seketika, wajahnya menjadi semerah apel. Sedetik kemudian ia berbalik, membiarkan poggong polosnya menatap sang kakak. Kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya.

Kengo malu. Ia malu setengah mati. Apalagi ketika kegiatan semalam terbayang kembali di benaknya.

Melihat kekasihnya yang begitu menggemaskan, Kou tersenyum jahil. Dilingkarkannya lengannya di perut Kengo, membuat remaja itu sedikit tersentak. Kou kemudian berbisik di telinganya dengan suara yang direndahkan.

" _Kimochi yokatta yo, Kengo_."

Siang itu, Kengo tak bisa menahan suaranya untuk tidak berteriak. Dan ia tak bisa menahan suara erotisnya saat tangan Kou meremat adiknya di balik selimut.

.

.

終わり

* * *

Nani koreeee!? Apa yang saya buat!?

Ah, sudahlah~ ini hanya pengalih perhatian semata. *apasih

Minna-san, berkenankah memberi cerita abal ini sebuah review? danterima kasih kepada reader yang sudah mampir~ *lovelove

Tsugi no fiku de, mata ne~

^wen^


End file.
